


This Little Virus of Mine, I'm Gonna Let it Shine

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans can't puke, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Fluff, Hunk and Keith bonding time because I need it, Keith is very stressed and worried, Light Angst, Matt is The Super Helpful Brother, Sick!Coran, Sick!Lance, Sick!Pidge, Sick!Shiro, Vomit, bad things happen, he's also purple and fuzzy, sick!allura, so he doesn't get sick, space bro, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: Keith is left to his own devices when everyone in the castle falls ill with a fast-acting stomach virus.





	This Little Virus of Mine, I'm Gonna Let it Shine

Sweat was beading on his forehead, dripping down his warm, brown-toned skin until it slid off his chin and fell into the steadily-growing puddle on the rim of his suit collar. He felt cold, he was shivering, but a quick look at his stats said that he was very warm. Almost too warm.

he sat limply in his piloting seat, his head leaned back as he focused on breathing. His eyes were barely open, but he scanned the ceiling of Blue's cockpit in a dazed manner.

There were sounds coming through the speakers in his helmet, but the words were garbled and they sloshed around his water-logged brain incomprehensibly. Vaguely, he realized that he wasn't moving, Blue wasn't moving, they were totally still, but Lance felt everything around him spinning as if they were hurdling through a planet's atmosphere.

His hands lied limply on his thighs where they fell off the controls and, as he stared, he realized the usually soft blue cockpit was a startlingly angry shade of red.

"Red...?" Lance murmured. When had he gotten into Keith's lion? Where was Blue? Wasn't he just flying her?

Then again, they weren't flying now so maybe he had just...fallen asleep? Maybe it was time to go back to sleep.

Lance's eyes fluttered closed, but the sounds ricocheting around his helmet got louder, more persistent.

It sounded important, Lance liked being a part of important stuff. He strained his ears, ignoring the pounding in his head, and listened to the noises, trying to make sense of them.

As he focused, the sounds cleared.

_"...ance!"_

_"...L....ce!"_

_"Dammit! Ans...ance!"_  Keith? Lance groaned, wanting to ask why the hell Keith wasn't in Red but unable to articulate what he meant to say.

_"Lance?"_  This time Keith's voice came through clearly, breathless and weary.

"K..." Lance's tongue felt heavy and immobile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this strange.

_"Allura, can you track Lance's location?"_  Keith said,  _"I'm turning back around and circling again."_

Lance's ears started ringing, he couldn't hear the reply. He felt an awful curling in his stomach before everything--

Disappeared.

~

Keith pushed through overgrown trees and floating rock like a duck through water, his face set in grim determination. "How much longer, Allura?"

_"Just a few doboshes,"_  Allura replied, audibly frazzled.

Keith could feel his nerves sizzling beneath his skin. They'd lost contact with Lance nearly halfway through their mission. One moment, he was piloting Blue next to Green, and in the next, He was nowhere to be seen, dropped completely out of the sky.

For a hot, tense minute, Lance's comm was silent and everyone was awaiting the blue paladin's response. For a long time, that response never came and they feared the worst.

Still entrapped within the battle, they had no other choice than to hope the paladin could hold on until they finished. Keith just hoped they heard something from him before they finished.

The battle won out and there had still been no word from Lance, the loudmouth he was. Keith, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk all flew around for a bit, trying to catch sight of the ten-meter-tall lion, but had no luck.

"We should head back to the castle," Shiro said, tribulation evident in his tone. "We haven't found anything and we're not doing anyone any favors just spinning our wheels like this."

"One of us should stay," Pidge said vehemently, "Just in case."

"I'll do it," Keith volunteered before Shiro could shut it down. Shiro gave a heavy sigh.

"Keith..." He said, "I really don't think--"

"I'll do it," Keith said once more, more firmly.

"I'll manually activate the tracker on Keith's suit, he'll be extra safe," Pidge said hastily. Keith mentally thanked her.

"Okay," Shiro gave in after a moment of silence. "but don't say on this planet past sundown, you'll freeze to death."

"Got it, tracker on, back before sunset, thanks, Shiro," Keith said, already flipping his lion around to change course.

Keith heard Shiro sigh one more time as he flew off before he gave the order for the rest of the lions to move out.

Keith had been searching for a couple of hours when he heard Lance gasp out a quiet,  _"Red?"_

Keith jolted forward, giving his lion pause as he listened for any other sign of life through the comm. "Lance? Lance! Can you hear me?"

It was silent again and Keith cursed, "Lance!" He pushed forward on the controls to his lion and thrusting the sentient machine forward full-throttle, getting closer to the surface of the planet.

"Lance!" He cried once more as if he would be able to hear him through his lion. There was still no response and Keith slammed his palms on the dashboard, mentally apologizing to Red, "Dammit! Answer me, Lance!" There was a quiet hum and Keith listened closely, "Lance?"

_"K..."_  It was the smallest sound, barely recognizable and heavily drawn out, but Keith had heard it loud and clear.

Tightening his grip on the control as he flipped his lion, he opened up communications with the castle. "Allura, can you track Lance's location? I'm turning back around and circling again."

_"I'm on it. Pidge said she activated the manual tracker on Lance's suit, but it wasn't giving off a signal. Look for him in a place full of dense trees or a cave or something of their likeness."_  Allura responded promptly.

"Okay," Keith said, slowing down to look for such areas.

The planet was full of them, of course. Forests that tickled the bottoms of Red's metal claws, just as tall as they were dense. There weren't many caves from what Keith could see, but the plethora of forests evenly made up for that.

Keith thought that that realization would be that, but, upon closer inspection, the trees he flew over were pristine, no sign of a twelve-ton lion rolling over them in the slightest.

If he wasn't in the thicket of the forest...where was he?

Keith flew around in circles, his eyes flickering back and forth over and over again in search of the blue lion. How the hell did they lose something that blue on a planet that's made up entirely of green?

The planet was completely forest and ocean, there was nowhere else.

His own thought gave him pause. Forest  _and_ ocean.

He pulled Red lower with a graceful swoop, dipping down towards one of the large oceans. "Allura, I think Lance is underwater, not above ground."

_"Drat,"_  Allura hissed,  _"keep looking, I'm almost able to find his lion."_

"Okay," Keith said, gliding parallel to the water, his scanners searching for any abnormalities in the water he wouldn't be able to see with his eyes.

He fell into a lull of scanning and coming up empty. Such a lull, in fact, that when the scanner made a loud beep, signaling it'd found something, Keith nearly send Red flying.

As he came into his senses, he looked at what the radar scanner had found. "I found him Allura, I'm sending the coordinates now."

_"I've received them,"_ Allura said,  _"wait for Pidge, she's coming to help you retrieve him."_

"No, I'm going down in my suit. I'll leave Red so Pidge can find us, but I'm going to go and get Lance. We don't know how much oxygen his lion has left, if any." Keith was already starting to unstrap himself, grabbing the extra tank of oxygen every paladin kept in their lion.

There was silence on Allura's side for a moment before she sighed,  _"Be careful."_

Keith hummed in response, stepping out of his lion with a mini scanner in his hand. With this, he should be able to detect the quintessence that made up Lance's lion.

Without another second to spare, Keith dove into the expansive ocean, immediately swimming in the direction the radar's needle pointed.

Lance had crashed close to the shore, and Keith found his lion easily, Blue giving a pulse of energy at his arrival.

He rested a palm on her large metal nose and she opened her jaws, giving him entry, before swiftly shutting them again before more water could get inside of her.

She'd done well, no water had reached the cockpit.

He found Lance lying limply in his chair, every bit of him slack but otherwise unharmed.

Keith carefully slipped Lance's helmet off to press his fingers to his neck.  _Shit, he's burning hot._

"Lance? Lance, can you hear me?" Keith patted Lance's cheek roughly, his hand becoming damp with the excess of sweat that was pearling on Lance's hot skin.

Lance was unresponsive, completely unaware of Keith's prodding. Keith rested a hand on his shoulder, then one on his chest before recoiling sharply, nausea bubbling up at the sight of vomit on his hand.

A concussion, Keith surmised with no little amount of horror. A bad one, if the copious amount of vomit and bile on the paladin said anything. Keith should've noticed sooner, but the red lights flashing in the cockpit made it hard to see much of anything.

Internally bemoaning how disgusting it was going to be, Keith quickly wrapped an arm around Lance's waist, throwing the blue paladin's arm around his neck as he carried him out of the cockpit.

He took a second to firmly slip Lance's helmet over his head so he wouldn't suffocate as Keith dragged him through the water.

Once he was back inside his lion, he reconnected with the castle. "Allura, is Pidge already en route?"

_"Yes. Is Lance okay?"_

Keith grimaced slightly, glancing at the man pillowing his head on his shoulder, putrid smells coming off the both of them. "No, not exactly. I can't wait here for Pidge, Lance needs immediate medical attention. Send someone else to help her lift Blue."

There was silence for a second, before, "Hunk is coming. Coran is getting a pod ready."

~

Shiro and Allura were anxiously awaiting his arrival when he got to the castle's hangar.

They both gave grimaces at the sight of the mess spread between them. "Does Coran have the pod ready?"

Allura nodded as they started speed-walking towards the med bay, "Yes."

Coran greeted them as they entered, but didn't let them pass. "What are you doing?" Keith hissed, his arms straining with Lance's weight, "He needs a pod!"

Coran had a pensive frown. "The pods aren't equipped to rid ones of bodily illness, my boy."

"He has a concussion."

"Where did he hit his head?" Coran challenged, turning to grab something from one of the stainless steel tables.

Coran let the thing rove over Lance until it beeped, "As I thought, he has no concussion. His head is perfectly fine. His fluid levels are drastically low, however, and his body temperature is much higher than human heat signatures should be."

"So what do we do?" Shiro asked, stepping forward.

"Set him on the bed, I  believe we have a liquid nutrients bag for humans sitting around somewhere," Coran said, going off to find it.

Keith carefully dropped Lance onto the cot, his head lolling to the side.

Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling, "Go take a shower and get changed."

Keith nodded and, with one final glance towards the comatose paladin, left to do as ordered.

~

Keith took a long, steamy shower to stave off the chill eating at his limbs from the dip he took and to make him feel less... disgusting. He grimaced just thinking about how long Lance must've sat like that.

A frown tugged at his lips as he shut the faucet off, grabbing the towel hanging over the edge and wrapping it snugly around his hips. None of them had gotten sick with regular illness since starting Voltron a few years ago, how had Lance contracted this? Was it a human illness?

Keith dressed quickly, putting on some slippers before going to the med bay. Everyone, including Pidge and Hunk, was standing around Lance's bed when he got in. "Did you get Blue?"

Hunk looked back at him with a small, pained smile. "Yeah, she's fine."

Keith rubbed his arm uncomfortably, hesitantly stepping forward. "How is he?"

"His fever has gone down to a tolerable level, but he has yet to awaken," Coran said. He held a monitor in his hand.

"Is that bad?" Keith asked with a furrowed brow.

"Not at all," Coran replied somewhat jovially, "his body is just trying to heal itself. It's exceptionally good, all things considered."

Keith nodded slowly, Lance didn't look any better, but what did he know? He looked down at his feet, his fists clenching at his sides. He should've been there.

Pidge came to stand by his side, lightly bumping her shoulder against his. Keith looked down at her and she responded with a small smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small side hug.

"He'll be fine," she said with little hesitation. Keith just nodded.

Coran clapped twice loudly, startling all conscious people in the room. "Alrighty, then! All of you need to go have a long rest. Today has been a taxing day, and it's time to unwind."

"But--" Hunk started to say. Coran interrupted him with a finger wagging in the air,

"Hup-up- _up,_  nope." he started flapping his hands, palms down, towards the door, "Rest," He gave a sincere smile, "he's in good hands, for the night."

Keith found himself about to protest, but Shiro gently grasped his elbow, urging him to leave with the rest of them. "We can all have some warm milk before bed, huh?"

"I'm lactose-intolerant," Keith muttered, still following after him.

"Warm almond milk, then," Shiro corrected with a soft, playful nudge to his side.

"Do they even have almond milk in space?" Pidge asked, her nose scrunched in confusion.

"I think I saw something that looked sort of like almond milk once," Hunk said.

~

The next morning, it was eerily silent in the castle. 

"Hunk?" Keith opened the kitchen door to find it empty, the breakfast that usually sat on the table was absent and the kitchen smelled as sterile as it did after Hunk had wiped it down the night before.

That was weird. Maybe he decided to stay with Lance instead of cooking? 

Keith shrugged and started towards the med bay, immediately assuming that that was where everyone was.

It wasn't.

The door creaked open, and the only one who was present was the still unconscious Lance. Not even Coran was in. Curiously, he shut the door and stepped out, making a beeline for Shiro's room.

Keith pressed his hand to the scanning pad, knowing that Shiro had programmed him into his entry key. "Hey Shiro--"

Shiro lied, curled up on his side on the ground, his face scrunched in pain. 

"Shiro?" Keith immediately knelt down, taking his face into his shaking hands. He was warm.

Shiro's eyes opened slowly, "Keith."

"What's  wrong, are you okay?"  Keith asked him almost frantically, his eyes roving over his form.

Shiro groaned lowly in his throat, "I don't..." Shiro's nose scrunched and he breathed heavily out his nose. "feel so good."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll take you to the med bay and get Coran, okay?" He moved to kneel on his toes, lifting Shiro's flesh arm and using it to heave Shiro's weight from the floor to his shoulders. "Shit," he hissed, his legs shaking at how heavy he was. "Work with me, here, Shiro."

"Sorry," Shiro said next to his ear, his shaking legs moving to take on as much weight as they could.

"It's okay, you're okay," he panted, slowly starting to assist-slash-drag Shiro out of his room.

They got halfway down the hall before Shiro started spasming, his metal hand coming to clasp over his mouth. He started gagging and sinking to the floor, bile and spit slipping through his fingers.

Keith sank to the floor with him, his wide eyes locked on Shiro's hand. "Shit, can you get up again? I can't carry you, Shiro, I can't."

"Sorry," Shiro said in a weak whisper, he leaned his head on Keith's arm, panting. "I don't know what this is."

"I think you caught whatever Lance has." Keith wet his lips with his tongue before pulling on Shiro's arm, trying to get him up. "Come on, we have to get up."

With some effort, they were both standing, both sets of legs straining under the weight. They only got one more step before all of Shiro's weight pressed onto him and he fell to his knees. He hissed as the ground dug into them. "Shiro?"

Shiro's eyes had slipped closed, his face gone slack. How had he gotten this bad this quickly?   He was fine last night!

Keith slipped Shiro's arm from his shoulders and lied him down on the ground. He couldn't carry him by himself; he needed help. "I'll be right back, Shiro, it'll be okay."

He jogged to the closest room which happened to be Pidge's, he knocked. "Pidge? Are you awake? I need some help, Shiro's sick!"

The only responding sound was Keith's panting breath. He knocked again, harder. "Pidge!"

Still nothing. "Dammit," he hissed.

He moved to the next door over. Hunk never had his door locked, so, in his desperation, he just walked in.

Hunk was under his blankets, sleeping.

Keith moved forward quickly, shaking the large man, "Hunk, wake up."

Hunk blinked his eyes open, glancing at Keith. "Keith? What's up?"

Relief flooded him immediately, "Shiro's sick, I can't get him to the med bay by myself, I need help."

Hunk got up, "Where is he?"

Luckily, together they managed to get Shiro to the bed bay, lying him down on the cot next to Lance. Hunk glanced around, "Where is Coran?"

"I don't know," Keith said, his breathing labored.

Hunk frowned and reached over to pick up the monitor Coran had had last night. His brow furrowed further and his eyes snapped up to glance at the bag, something akin to an IV, hanging next to his bed. It was drained. "This should've been replaced hours ago," Hunk said.

"Why would Coran leave him like this?" Keith asked as Hunk moved to the storage closet in the back, pulling out another bag.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out, that's for sure." Hunk set up the bag, replacing the needle in his arm, "I don't know how to take it apart, so I have to just..."

"I'm going to try and find everyone else, take care of Lance and Shiro?" Keith said hopefully.

Hunk flashed him a reassuring smile, "I'll watch them, go find Coran."

Keith nodded gratefully before running out of the room to go find Coran. He was the only one who would know how to fix this.

~

He found Coran, but not the way he thought he would. The orange-haired Altean was spasming, a yellowish, slick fluid pooling around him. Princess Allura seemed to be experiencing the same thing a couple of feet away.

Panic froze his limbs. What the hell was that stuff? Could Alteans have seizures? Were they having seizures?

Keith lightly touched Coran's arm, ignoring the fluid, "Coran?"

Coran's eyes opened for a second, his irises landed on Keith for only a moment before they rolled back in his head and only the whites of his eyes stared back at Keith.

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic, Deep breaths._

Keith took a deep breath. Calm down,  _patience yields focus._

Keith stood and turned on his heel, running back to the med bay. Hunk had to know what to do.

He caught himself on the door frame that led to the med bay, his feet slipping on the floor. Hunk looked up at him with wide eyes. Was it just Keith or did he look pale?

_No, Keith, you're just making the situation worse in your head. Catastrophizing._

"What's wrong? Did you find him?" Hunk asked, his hand pulling away from where'd he'd had his hand on the cloth resting on Shiro's forehead.

Keith swallowed, nodding and catching his breath, "I found Allura and Coran in the control room, they're bot dripping--fluids and, I don't know, seizing or something."

"What?" Hunk asked, horror creeping up in his tone, "Can Alteans contract human illness?"

"I don't know!" Keith exclaimed in frustration. He threw a hand to gesture to Shiro and Lance, "Do we even  _know_  that this is a human illness?"

Hunk groaned loudly, "Where on Earth is Pidge?"

"I tried her door earlier, but she didn't reply," Keith told him. An uncertain expression took over Hunk's reliable features.

"What do we do?" Hunk asked. Keith could only shrug, he had hoped Hunk would know.

"Come help me get Allura and Coran here we'll...we'll figure the rest out afterward," Keith said slowly, worrying his lip between sharp canines.

"Okay, yeah, let's do that," Hunk said with a sigh.

Together, they managed to have both Coran and Allura in the med bay, but then they ran into a problem. There were only three cots.

They gently set Coran on the last cot and, for lack of further options, set Allura on one of the metal tables. Neither of them had stopped their spasming, but it had settled into a less concerning twitch. Or, maybe it was more concerning. Keith didn't know.

Hunk looked at him with his hands resting on his hips, "Do we keep spare mattresses in the castle?"

Keith shook his head, "No, we looked when the Blade stayed. I'll go grab my bed and some extra blankets and pillows."

"That sounds good. I'll go with you, make it a faster job, yeah?" Hunk smiled.

Keith returned the smile, "Yeah."

Together, they dragged Keith twin-sized mattress into the med bay, resting it on the floor near Coran's cot and setting Allura down on it, their hands slick with whatever was coming out of the Altean duos' pores.

Hunk sniffed one of his hands, making a face, "That's rank."

"What is it?" Keith asked, moving to the sink sat in the corner of the room to wash his hands off.

"I don't know," Hunk said warily, "but whatever it is, there's no way it's good."

~

Hours later, they'd found some books of Altean health and were able to find something akin to fluid nutrients to set them up on while they tried to figure out what was happening.

"We should call Dr. Holt," Hunk suggested. At this point, Keith was almost entirely sure that the dark man's added paleness was not a trick of the mind, but he didn't want to bring it up in fear of having to deal with this nightmare by himself.

Keith shrugged, "I guess we don't have anything else to do. But what would he know about Alteans?"

"Last time Pidge visited she gave him a couple books on Altean science. Hopefully, she slipped a medical book in there," Hunk said as they started towards the control room.

Keith let Hunk deal with the technological side of things as he sat back, waiting to see if Dr. Holt would answer them, hoping he would because what other option did they have?

For once, something had gone right and the screen soon showed an exhausted Dr. Holt with an equally as exhausted Mrs. Holt sitting up beside him. Usually, Keith would feel guilty for waking the two, but he had bigger things to worry about than a good night's sleep.

_"Do you boys even know what time it is?"_  Dr. Holt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dr. Holt we have an emergency." Keith stepped forward, the urgency in his tone seeming to wake Dr. Holt up more. "Do you remember reading anything about Altean illnesses?"

Dr. Holt thought for a moment, his finger resting on his chin.  _"I don't believe so, why? Are your Altean friends sick?"_

Hunk was unusually grim. "It's more than that, Dr. Holt. The humans are getting sick, too, and we don't know what to do or what's causing it."

_"I see. I believe Matt said something about studying Altean medicines, so he would know more. Tell me, is Katie sick, too?"_  Dr. Holt asked.

Keith and Hunk shared a glance. "Uh, we haven't seen her and her bedroom door is locked."

_"Your castle has lock override codes, right? Katie's would be 0003, I'm sure of it. Please make sure she's okay."_

Keith nodded firmly. "We will."

"Thank you, Dr. Holt, we'll let you and your wife get back to sleep, now, sorry to bother you at such a late hour," Hunk said.

_"Don't worry about it boys, keep me updated."_

"I'm going to go try to override code on Pidge's door," Keith said immediately once Dr. Holt's face flickered off the screen.

"I'll call Matt, then." Hunk said. Keith could see sweat beading at his temple and tried not to be worried.

Who was he kidding, he was a worried mess of absolute  _shit._

~

The override code worked. His worst fears were a reality, Pidge was lying on the floor on her en-suite bathroom, her skin damp and her breathing labored.

She was easy enough to carry, and he ran her into the med bay, lying her next to Allura and shakily slipping an IV into her arm, meanwhile, he wished he knew how to use the monitor. He wanted to know if she was okay. She didn't look like she was.

They would have to drag another mattress in for her, but for now, she was fine, and Keith decided to go back to Hunk and maybe calm down.

Or not.

Yeah, probably or not. As Keith got closer, he heard yelling. Yelling was usually an "It's not time to cam down right now" thing.

It was Matt, screaming for help. Keith skidded into the room, his eyes catching immediately on Hunk in the corner, puking.

Keith's breathing became heavy with barely-concealed panic as he knelt next to him, "Please tell me you're not sick."

Hunk glanced at him, his eyes watery. "I won't."

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm," Keith hissed, his panic edging into his voice. "Are you sick? Or did you eat something bad?"

"Sick," Hunk groaned, another gag making his body tremble.

_"Keith!"_  Keith turned back to the screen where Matt was staring down at them in concern.  _"What the hell is happening?"_

"Everyone in the castle is sick with some--some virus and everyone's just dropping," Keith told him, his hand not leaving Hunk's shoulder. "We called hoping you knew something about Altean illness?"

_"The Alteans are sick, too? What symptoms is everyone else having?"_ Matt asked.

"Puking, sweating, fever," Keith listed off the top of his head.

"Stomach cramps," Hunk added with a hiss.

_"It just sounds like a stomach bug,"_  Matt said, he left the screen for a moment and came back with a stack of papers. he rifled through them for a second before looking back up.  _"Alteans don't have the organs to process the virus."_

"So, what do we--" Keith looked back at Hunk with a grimace, "--I do, then?"

"What are the Alteans' symptoms?" 

"They're sweating yellow stuff and seizing? Sort of?" Keith told him, hoping he wasn't missing anything.

Matt nodded, humming.  _"The stuff they're sweating is probably bile. I'm not..._ entirely _sure how their organs work, but I'm pretty sure some part of them allows them to do that. I don't know what the seizing is and I don't know what to do about that but if you can find an Altean translator, I can help  you find the medicine you need."_

Keith could've kissed him. "Thank you," he breathed, standing to rifle through the Altean tech Pidge was tinkering with on her workstation.

He turned one thing on, the message 'TYPE ENGLISH MESSAGE' appearing on the screen. He held it up for Matt to see. "I think I found it."

Matt nodded once.  _"Good, go back to the med bay and get me every purple bottle of Altean medicine."_

Turns out there are a lot of purple medicine bottles.

~

Matt, bless his soul, was Keith's anchor during the madness for the next four days. 

Lance came to first and, despite Keith's misgivings, was extremely helpful in keeping Keith calm under the extreme stress of taking care of six other people with very little help. Coran was the second to bounce back and that was when Keith and Matt were able to take a step back and let Coran take care of everyone.

Eventually, they were all feeling much better and, while it would be burned into Keith's memory for a long time to come, the storm had passed.

"Hey, why didn't you get sick?"

"Galra stuff, probably."

**Author's Note:**

>  **I'm taking prompts for Bad Things Happen Bingo over on my Tumblr, so go check it out:** https://one-trigger-lullaby.tumblr.com/post/179490487738/stomach-flu-featuring-everyone-but-keith-because


End file.
